dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ouranos
“ Sired by Ouranos, he who gave life to the universe. ” –Gyges Ouranos also spelled (Uranus) (Ancient Greek Οὐρανός, Ouranos meaning "Sky") is the Primordial god of the sky. Ouranos is the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. Ouranos is the brother and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. Ouranos and Gaia were ancestors of all of the Olympian gods, but no cult addressed directly to Ouranos survived into Classical times, and Ouranos does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx (sister of Nyx) might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic. In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in Theogony, Ouranos came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their six sons and six daughters the Titans, their three sons the hundred-armed giants the Hecatonchires, and their sons the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes. Disgusted by their looks, he banished the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes into Tartarus, something Gaia would never forgive. She crafted a sickle made out of flint and asked the Titans to end their father's cruelty. While the younger five of the Titans refused, Cronos, the youngest and the strongest, took the sickle. He ambushed his father Ouranos and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea and from the sperm of the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. The Furies also came into being from Uranus' castration, they were created from the blood of the genitals, which depict that love and anger come from Man. God of War: Ascension Ouranos fought in the war of the Primordials, like all the other elder Greek deities. Although the Furies were born from his blood in the original Mythology, they were born from the madness of this war and, possibly, from the blood of all of those who were involved on it, and not only his blood, in the God of War Mythos. One of the Primordials that was seen in the intro of Ascension had shining flocks on his skin and was wearing a helmet, too. After he was punched, stars flew in the atmosphere. This was the only moment in which Ouranos appeared in the series. It is not possible to tell whether he survived the war or not, or even if he was killed by Cronos in the Series or not. Another possibility is that he was castrated by Cronos before the war and died during it. Since his banishment of the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires is what led Cronos to rebel against and overthrow his father, Ouranos can, and probably should, be considered the original, true instigator of the Cycle of Patricide, as well as arguably the real ultimate evil of the God of War series (at least up until the end of God of War III), if posthumously, due to the chain of horrific events that followed. God of War (Comics) Though never making an appearance in any of the games or the comic book itself; he is briefly mentioned by his son and one of the Hecatonchires, Gyges. The giant mentioned the aspect of how Ouranos was repulsed by their ugliness and banished Gyges and his brothers to Tartarus, and claimed that the universe is the birthright of those born to Ouranos. It was also revealed that Ouranos had created life in the Universe. Trivia *In mythology it was Chaos not Ouranos who gave life to the universe, although this could also mean that Chaos simply created the universe while Ouranos brought life to it. *One of the Primordials in the opening of God of War: Ascension as there is a god with what seems to be a night sky for skin, this is Ouranos as he represented the sky. **Interestingly, the Primordial whose blood falls into the ocean and thus creates the Furies is female. This is different to mythology as it was Ouranos' blood that made the Furies after he was castrated. Category:Characters